Girl, Brother, Sister, Cullens
by Sonya-Valentine
Summary: Imagine being left alone, no clue why, and then all of a sudden the Cullens mysteriously appear at your house? Read to find out! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. I only own Alice (my charrie) Weiss and Emily
1. The Appearance

Hi, my name is Alice. I have an older brother named Weiss, and a slightly younger sister named Emily. I am a major Twihard. But, then again, so is my sister. Life is kinda crazy here, since we have no parents. We woke up one day remembering everything but them, but that's a whole different story. We each have our jobs, Weiss is the leader, Emily's the chef, and I'm... well, I'm security. I'm known for whacking people over the head with my nerf swords... or a baseball bat. Nothing eventful has happened... until today. But, let me start from this morning.

- Weiss point-of-view -

It was 10 in the morning, and our security still hadn't woken up. I decided that it was time for her to get up. I walked into her room, and saw her sprawled on her bed, fast asleep and snoring. I sighed and grabbed my air-horn.

*HOOOOOOOOONK*

Alice's eyes burst open, she grabs her baseball bat (which, I must regretfully say, is always at her bedside) and swings instinctively I, used to it, duck and grab the bat. "IT'S JUST ME PUT THE BAT DOWN!"

Alice blinked, then glared at me. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET UP EARLIER AND TAKE YOUR JOB SERIOUSLY BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE DOING THAT, NOW DO YOU?!" I shouted at her.

Then Emily walked in. "WOULD EVERYONE STOP YELLING?!"

I blinked. "Yah, sure, oh, and you missed breakfast Alice so no food until lunch,"

Alice blinked, then feigned a very dramatic death. I sighed and walked out to work on some paperwork.

- Alice's POV -

I growled. "No breakfast my butt," I walked out and to the kitchen. I opened the fridge.

Nothing.

I sighed and went into the freezer.

Nothing.

I blinked and went into the cupboard.

Cereal.

I face-palmed, then opened the lid and poured some into my mouth until I had a mouthful. "Wei a miyue" (mouthful translation: Wait a minute) I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, then poured some in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed. Then I smelled something. I smelled the milk and it smelled rotten. I blinked. I poured some into the sink, and it ended up coming out in a tube-like shape like pasta. I put my hand over my mouth. "Oh god, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed then bolted to the bathroom. Weiss stuck his head out of the bathroom, "Wha- WHOA," He cried as he was suddenly yanked out, toothbrush in mouth and toothpaste in hand (which got squeezed and got toothpaste all over the floor) "ALICE LOOK WHAT YOU DI- wait, what's wrong?" Weiss asked. I was puking my guts out into the toilet. When I finished, I groaned. "The milk started moving... after I ate some..." I said, barely above a whisper. Weiss blinked. "What?" I simply said nothing but pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Weiss, a confused look on his face, went into the kitchen. I stood up and followed, walking to the sink. I looked down, to see the milk moving like a worm, trying to get up the side of the sink's bowl. Weiss got wide eyed and blinked. "Oh... hey, wanna go get groceries?" he said, sounding kinda ecstatic. Without looking at him, I nodded. I grapped a spoon and shoved it into the drain, then turned on the garbage disposal. Emily walked into the room and blinked as she saw us staring at the sink. "What's up with you guys?"

"The milk was alive and moving," says Weiss, "We're going to get some new milk,"

Emily blinked. "Oh, then can you get some cheese, tomatoes, onions, potatoes, chips, ..." she kept listing things off until we saw a flash behind her which she obviously didn't see. We blinked. All of a sudden, we saw something weird. It couldn't be, could it? It looked to me like the main people of Twilight (namely, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme) had just appeared in our living room. I blanked. "Um, hi?" I said, waving slightly through my confusion. Emily heard me and looked at me curiously. "Huh?" she turned around, saw Jacob, and literally tackled him. "EEEE WOLFY!" I snapped out of it as I saw my major crush get tackled by my sister, then got angry and rushed, got my nerf swords, and ran up and whacked her across the back hard enough to leave a bruise. "MY WOLFIE GET YOUR OWN!" She squeeled and ran away. Carlisle got confused as he saw no blood rushing from her back, then saw that my weapons were foam. Weiss just blinked. "Um, who are you and why is our security all of a sudden protecting you?" They all blinked at him and I just looked at him in disbelief. "You really have no clue? These are the people of fricken Twilight, idiot!" Weiss blinked. "Then what are they doing here? Out of the book?"I squeeled. "I don't know but isn't it awesome?1 Almost as awesome as my Vincent Valentine posters and my nerf swords and my baseball bat and-" But then Weiss covered my mouth, looking apologetically at the newly-arrived vampires and werewolf. "Sorry, she kinda talks really fast and you really can't understand her when she gets excited," he said. I glared daggers at him. Jacob was just lying on the ground, trying to figure out what had just happened. I looked at him and smiled. "Sorry bout that. My sister kinda got excited when she saw you, knowing that you're a werewolf," everyone got wide-eyed, looked at each other, then back to me. "H-how do you know that?" asked Carlisle tentatively. Weiss glared at me, then gave me a look that clearly said 'SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU'


	2. Oh my god, WHAT?

**OH MA GOD I apologize for not posting, but I have just literally IGNORED it, due to the fact that this be first year in high school. I won't say that I'll post frequently, because that'd be a lie, AND I DON'T LIE!**

**So here's the next part.**

**Disclaimer Edit: Fine, gotta admit, Weiss's name is based off of FFVII's Weiss from Dirge of Cerberus. THEY OWN THE NAME, THAT'S ALL! Oh, also forgot to mention, I don't own Nerf. If I did, then me and my friends would have wars every Saturday.**

Alice's P.O.V.

The Cullens were very confused now. Then Alice (Cullen) asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Who are you?" she asked. Without heeding Weiss's message, I looked at, her, stood up straight, and smacked Weiss in the head right before he said anything. The Cullens held back a laugh.

"As security, I shall introduce us all. Being leader does not mean first to speak," I said sternly, before looking back at the Cullens, "Hello. My name is Alice," Alice blinked at that, "And I am considered security here. This here is my brother Weiss, who is considered the leader, and the one who had attacked the wolf is my sister, Emily," I explained. Carlisle came up and shook my hand, as Weiss was sprawled on the floor.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said. I nodded back. Weiss stood up and shook Carlisle's hand as well, "I'm guessing you're another coven?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, we are_ definitely _not a coven. Especially not with this guy as part of it," I indicated my brother.

"Hey!" He complained. The Cullens smirked, obviously hiding laughs. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's quite odd, considering you smell like one of us," said to me. I cocked my head to the side.

"How so?" I asked. Jacob got up from his tackle, came over and looked me over.

"How old are you?" he asked. I looked him square in the eyes till he fidgeted a bit, then smirked when it succeeded and smiled at him.

"16 exactly. Birthday was last week. Where I got these," I said, showing my Nerf swords. Jacob nodded.

"That's why," he said. Edward looked at Jacob incredulously.

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem like one," he asked. Jacob looked over.

"Certain of it. I'm just surprised nothings happened to them yet," Jacob replied. Edward nodded. Weiss gave them a curious look.

"What are you two talking about? What's going on with my sister?" He asked, all business now. Jacob looked at him, seeing if he was serious.

"You don't know?" He asked. Weiss shook his head in confusion. Jacob sighed, "Ah, alright. Might explain why nothings happened to you. Your sister, she's about to become a werewolf," he said.


End file.
